


The Emptiness

by XLuLuTheCrazyX



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLuLuTheCrazyX/pseuds/XLuLuTheCrazyX
Summary: It was a shame they has to meet again like this,as it unraveled one of Undertaker's biggest fears following his beloveds death.Based upon the song Curse Of The Virgin Canvas by Alesana.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Emptiness

\-------------

_"The emptiness will haunt you.."_

The day Annabell died, Undertaker had lost it even more so then he already did. Burying his sweet Anna was the hardest thing he had done in such a long time. She was the only one who understood him, who accepted what he was and loved him all the same.

Undertaker never smiled in his shop anymore. Every room reminded him of their memories. Days went by and he slowly fell into a delusion. He could not get Annabel out of his mind.

One beautiful December evening, Undertaker stood outside, leaning over the fence of his grave yard. The sky grew darker, and he had decided it was time to go back inside. He wished he knew where Anna had dissapeared to..

Straightening up, a breeze of wind caused him to shiver. Taking a step, he thought he heard a whisper.

_"Darling.."_

"Anna? Where did you go?..Where are you?" Undertakers eyes widened as he searched the graveyard, untill he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_"Turn around."_

Undertaker froze. Something felt..wrong.

_"Everythings going to be ok, My Love."_

His breath threath threatened to escape at the sudden change of her voice. He was spun around by her hand before it caressed hhis face, pushing his bangs away. He jumped back a bit as he met her now emerald green eyes. They were just like his..

Thats when it hit him. This really was Annabell. And he was the cause of everything. He remembered everything suddenly. Annabell noticed this and smiled sadly.

_"Everything going to be just fine.."_

Undertaker gripped Anna's arms, leaning over her as he slowly cried. "A-Anna!..Anna..Im so sorry..I didn't know..I-I had to!..This- This wasn't-!"

Annabell suddenly grabbed his waist, pulling him closer into a hug as she whispered in his ear,

_"It's all over now..~"_


End file.
